Predator
The Predators '(also originally known as Yautja) are an alien race and featured antagonists in the ''Predator ''franchise. They are characterized by their hunting of other dangerous species for sport and honor including humans. Characteristics Appearance Physical Abilities Speech, Language and Communication Clothing, Technology and Armament Clothing and Armor Technology Equipment *'Cloak: 'Light-bending adaptive camouflage allowing Predators as a form of invisibility, or at least transulence, rendering them incredibly difficult to spot. The invisibility effect has been known to be shorted out through contact with water or if the arm gauntlet is damaged, and is susceptible to the effects of electro-magnetic pulse, at least temporarily. The effects of the device has been known to fail as a result of direct assaults on the Predator's body, be it with ranged weaponry or physical attacks. *'Bio-Mask: 'The Predator's mask contains systems to enhance it's thermal vision and provide additional vision modes in other electromagnetic spectra, ranging from night vision to ultraviolet and even vibration scanning. It also allows for Vocal Mimicry and Language Translator, and records anything the Predator sees and hears so that it may be reviewed on a later date. *'Wrist Gauntlet: 'Includes the Predator's Sat-Com and sometimes an Energy Flechette or Power Punch Glove. Also incorporates touch-pad technology to control a Predator's Cloak, Self-Destruct Device and even remotely pilot Predator vessels. *'Medicomp: 'Predator hunters carry field medical equipment including solvents capable of cauterizing and healing wounds and various serums and other medical devices. Weapons *'Wristblades: 'Razor-sharp serrated blades worn on a wrist gauntlet, typically in pairs, used for close combat and the ritualistic mutilation of prey. *'Scimitar: 'Essentially an enlarged singular Wristblade worn on the forearm. *'Plasmacaster: 'A ranged weapon capable of directing bolts of high-energy plasma at distant targets that is worn on the shoulder. Generally aimed through the Predator's Bio-Mask, although they are exceptions. *'Plasma Pistol: 'A hand-held version of the Plasmacaster. *'Speargun: 'A projectile weapon that fires small metal spears, comparable to a traditional projectile firearm or crossbow. *'Combistick: 'A retractable spear that can be used in either hand-to-hand combat or as a thrown weapon. *'Glaive: 'A combat staff fitted with a sizeable blade at each end, designed to slice through prey. *'Maul: 'A heavy bladed weapon with a perpendicular handle. *'Netgun: 'A handheld device capable of firing a wire net with enough force to pin a target to the wall. The net also features an automatic tightening mechanism designed to cause grievous wounds to the enclosed target. *'Smart Disc: 'A thrown, self guiding, discus-like cutting device. *'Shuriken: 'A large throwing weapon fitted with several long, fan-like blades around it's circumference. *'Whip: 'A segmented bull whip capable of slicing targets in half with enough force. *'Mines: 'Predators utilize a variety of mines with varying trigger mechanisms and detonation effects in their hunts. Culture and History Hunting Culture Society Yautja society operates a class or ranking system, norminally based on an individual's hunting experience and prowess. Including: *'Young Blood/Unblooded: *'Blooded:' *'Retirees:' *'Elite:' *'Clan Leader:' *'Adjusticators:' *'Bad Bloods:' *'Apprentice:' *'Ancient:' Relationship with Xenomorphs History with Earth Views on Non-Predator Races Views on Humans Known Predators Expanded Universe Gallery Trivia Category:Predator/Alien Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Aliens Category:Humanoids Category:Hunters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Barbarians Category:Honorable Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Characters Who Don't Speak Category:Predators Category:Sadists Category:Laser Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Monsters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Mutilators Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Stalkers Category:Horror Movie Villains Category:Asexual Category:Throwing Weapon Users Category:Knifemen Category:Bombers Category:Characters Who Can Turn Invisible Category:Trap Masters